


Looking for Mr.Eros

by hyukkiemyhubby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukkiemyhubby/pseuds/hyukkiemyhubby
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has always been an introvert ever since highschool, wanting to change, he decided to install the school app to meet schoolmates but what he didn't expect was...No one at the university installed the school app except one certain person with the codename "FindingMrEros"





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm now here finally...  
Tokyo University, I studied my ass off in highschool so I could enter here, I made my parents and my sister proud but... I'm so lonely.

Ever since I was a highschool student, I never made any friends, some avoided me and some called me a nerd. In group works, my classmates would leave everything to me, saying I could do it on my own...  
well, I was lucky enough not to be bullied physically so I just did as they say but now in this University! I really wanna change, turn things around and finally gain friends!

I heard the university had their own app, it's even on the flyers that is flying around, I wonder why no one seems to care..but anyways, I installed the app and now I can use the wifi facility and tada! the app has...

"eeeehhhhh!?!??"  
only one member?? I looked around, there are tons of students but how come the app only has one member??  
you've got to be kidding me.

I registered in the app, this was disappointing but I'm curious though, who is this one and only member in this app. I registered with the code name 'Katsudon'.

FindingMrEros: Hellooooo...

oh...he was online

Katsudon: hi..umm...  
FindingMrEros: What's with the awkwardness? hi freshmen...I'm sure you are bcoz It's already been a year since I registered here and you are the only one who registered.  
I'm a 2nd yr here...  
what is katsudon?  
what school are you from?  
You still there???  
hello hello hello?

ughhhh....this person overwhelms me too much! I guess this person is an extrovert.

Katsudon: ugh yes..Can you please go easy on me, I'm an introvert...so please.

FindingMrEros: oh I'm sorry...ahahah....I just got excited seeing a new member, the others doesn't care about the school app and I guess the IT department of the school just updates, when they have projects, as you can see the updates on the app are mostly about the IT course dept.

Katsudon: I see...  
oh to answer your questions, Yes I am a 1st yr, I came from Hasetsu and I'm sure japanese people knows katsudon so I will assume that you're not from here, it's a very delicious food and you should try it.  
ah! anyways the bell already rang....I will be online later.

FindingMrEros: ohhhh! yes...I'm from Russia, Wow! I wanna try it then!  
Chat you later then!

 

Katsudon offline  
FindingMrEros offline


	2. Chapter 2: Mr.Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New School....  
> New Faces....  
> New Decisions...

Yuuri's POV

 

'Thank God I made it in my classroom before the professor entered'. For those curious, I belong to the College of Music and my specialty is Piano...although that's not really my talent where I can give it all what I've got...my talent is a sport that doesn't have a college course, I wish there was though.

The professor started introducing himself, telling how the grades percentage are given and such when suddenly someone entered. He had a short gray hair with bangs on the left side, he was quite tall and he had this very beautiful blue eyes.

 

He was attractive...

No....

To be precise, he was so beautiful.

When he entered, all eyes were looking at him especially the girls, I can even hear praises and squeals. I can tell this person is very popular, he scratched the back of his neck while smiling at our professor.

 

"Mr.Nikiforov, why are you late this time?" the professor asked, "the app-" he was about to explain but the professor stopped him "just later....explain later after school, we have new students here, so I need to finish this" Sir Kana said

 

The student who arrived, looked around for empty seats, I was probably staring at his face, when he looked directly at me. I looked away 'geez how embarassing'I felt someone sat beside me and when I looked, it was him!

 

My face probably turned red, I can't look directly at him; there are so many empty seats...why does it have to be beside me?

"hi there" he spoke,

"h-hi.."

"you're a new student, right? it's my first time seeing you in this class" he said.

"umm yeah"

'oh gosh why is this beautiful creature beside me!? I can't think properly! when I was in highschool...all handsome or pretty people especially popular ones, avoid me like a plague but why does this one acts like this'.

"I'm Victor anyways, Victor Nikiforov" he smiled at me.

"uhhm..Yuuri..." I spoke,

"huh? sorry you sure have a soft voice" he said, "Yuuri Katsuki" I said again.

"Nice to meet you Yuuri" he shook my hand.

His hand is so soft and his eyes, I think I'm going to drown into them.

"Yuuri?? Yuuri?" I realized that I have been unconciously staring at him for so long, I saw that he was waving his hands in front of me.

"Yuuri....I want you to install the-"

"Mr.Nikiforov!! stop talking while I'm discussing...You might be a 2nd yr but this is also your 2nd time taking this, so please pass it this time" our professor said making Victor sigh.

 

The class finished really fast, I guess that's how it really is every 1st week. "Yuuri!" Victor called me, "I hope you would install the school app, I didn't get to finish what I said earlier...Sir.Kana is so grumpy" he said.

"I already did...although I did put my favorite food as a codename" I said. I wonder if he is in the IT department, well our subject today was literature so any course would take it, so he probably is since there is only one member there.

He looked at me for awhile then smiled, "I see...well then, hope to see you in some other classes!" he waved goodbye and ran to his next class.

 

"Victor Nikiforov eyy...." someone suddenly spoke behind me.

"hi...I'm Axel"

"Lutz"

"Loop here!"

'they're triplets'

"you caught the attention of Victor, how lucky you are...girls are dying just to be noticed by him" Lutz said. "I knew it, he was indeed popular, I guess because he is beautiful" I said without thinking.

"beautiful? hihihi....oh my gosh Yuuri, you are so cute! he isn't just popular because of his beauty but also because of his talent...he is the king of figure skating here in our school, he also competes with other universities and he never ever failed our school" Loop said with a smug face.

 

'Victor is the King of Figure Skating? Now I'm having second thoughts about entering the Figure Skating Club'

I mentioned earlier that I had the talent to give my all and it's figure skating, ever since I was a kid...having no friends, I spent my alone time, Ice skating, I learned ballet and upgraded to figure skating.

"and you Yuuri...should be beside the King" Axel said. "what do you mean? that's crazy" I said, "don't deny it Yuuri...you almost won the grand prix finals before when you were in your juniors" I looked at them.

'how did they know? it was a dark past of mine, I lost...I lost my inspiration and failed to win at least a silver. I thought by now, everyone have forgotten my name in the figure skating world'

 

"Yuuri ever since we were a kid, we have been figure skating fans...we were the one who started the figure skating club, were now 3rd yrs and almost graduating, but we can't leave the club with no one to replace us and Victor" Loop explained.

"Once Victor graduates, everything is over for the club, that's why we need you...Yuuri, you're the only one who could help us" Lutz grabbed my hand.

 

'What should I do?'

 

 


	3. A brand new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has finally decided his club..

I, Yuuri Katsuki has finally decided to take up on the offer of the triplets to join the figure skating club.

Why?? because I suck in the other clubs...  
really  
I'm bad at ball sports, No talent with music instruments neither do I have the voice for singing, so the only choice I have left is the figure skating club.  
I took a deep breath before opening the doors to the club and to my surprise it was huge, the ice rink, the shoe changing area, large benches...  
I expected a small rink and all, because figure skating isn't that popular unlike any other sports there is, but for the school to actually buy huge expenses just for this club is amazing!  
It will totally be a let down if the club does disappear and this place to be abandoned.

"So you finally decided!" I saw Lutz coming to my direction, well I can tell because of their hair ribbon.  
"Ah y-yes...I had no other choice and the club location is so huge" I said in awe, "of course! they really did some huge renovation just for Victor, especially when they found out that he was actually one of the popular figure skaters as of now" she said.  
"He is?? how come I didn't heard of him?" I asked.  
Lutz sighed as she guided me to the lockers, "well he became popular, when you decided to quit already~ so neither of you met each other in the figure skating competitions" she added.  
"I see" It's really depressing thinking about the figure skating competitions.

I actually wanted to do more, to win the grand prix final, to at least win a silver in the nations, to attend the four continents...  
but I have lost all of that will after failing the grand prix...  
People have expected too much of me and I failed them.  
I don't even have a person to look up to, it made me frustrated..

"Ah Yuuri, after changing to skates please go straight to the rink, I will introduce you to everyone in the club and also were glad that you weren't the only one who decided to join" Lutz said,  
"Yurio~" Lutz called.  
"Shut up...it's Yuri..." the blond hair guy said,  
"Aww but it's confusing to have two Yuri's, anyways Yuuri.....this is Yuri Pisetsky, I'm sure your familiar to each other" Lutz said.  
"Lutz, can you leave the two of us?" Yuri said.  
"Don't punch or do anything violent Yurio...or I will kick your ass" Lutz said as she left.

"Yuuri!! you stupid pig!" he yelled, he went closer and closer, I thought he was gonna punch me but instead I got a big hug  
"how could you leave the figure skating world just like that!?! I was looking up to you...didn't I told you before? have confidence in yourself, you're so stupid!!! you pig!!" he kept on shouting while burying his face in my chest.  
Yuri Plisetsky, when I met him, he was like a furious kitty...always shouting, saying I was a moron but before I went to the rink in the grand prix he told me that, I was his inspiration.  
He even cheered me on but...I failed him also.

I don't want to fail anyone anymore...  
I'm going to start again...  
and it starts in this club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long to update  
> so many things have happened in the past few days...  
> Dance practice, school sportfest, birthdays...  
> barely had time to think of updating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm new here and I hope you guys would enjoy my fanfic.  
> I do appreciate if I receive comments or any suggestions to make my fanfic better


End file.
